User blog:Fimber/Welcome to Hotel Camelot!
''Welcome to Hotel Camelot If you are a fastidiously guest, looking for a place to fulfill all your desires, our hotel will be your first choice. Hotel Camelot, a fantastic castle suited in the heart of our great city and surrounded by vast forests and beautiful greens will provide you with the best comfort and service imginable. Our spacious rooms will surprise you with cozy and comfortable beds equipped with silky sheets and golden ornates, artfully designed furniture and most precious decorations you have ever seen. Every room is provided with a fire place to warm you on chilly nights or to spend sensuous delights in front of it. A glorius panoramic view on the lights of the greatest city ever built will take your breath away when the sweet smell of flowers and honey-bread indulges your senses. Our lovely female guests will be gifted with beautiful flowers delivered by the hotelier himself..... ...and the freshest fruit from all over the land will make your stay even more pleasant. Daily fresh sheets and towels are as natural as our servants who are at your service 24 hours a day, cleaning your rooms and clothes as well as your minds from any trouble that might have bothered you. Our hotel staff will be more than happy to personally wake you up in the morning with the finest breakfast in bed that leaves nothing to be desired. Your pets are most welcome here in our hotel. Our house-dragon will happily take care of them while you are away, enjoying all our offers to our beloved guests. Hotel Camelot is proud of its best cooks creating their culinary pieces of art in the best kitchens of the entire land, providing you with the most delicious food ever imaginable, freshly made with love and passion to spoil your gustatory nerves and to serve your health, taking you to a fascinating world of senses you have never experienced before. You may want to have your meal in your fantastic chambers or in our restaurant that promises you the loveliest accompany and most comfortable surroundings. The best physician of the land will take care of you gratuiously and serve you with any potion and medicine you may need, including treatment of hair loss and chonic insomnia of which you will get of rid in no time when enjoying our hotel, either in our physician's cozy chambers or in our sickbay. It is not only your comfort that lies at the serving heart of ours but your entertainment and spiritual well-being as well.You may want to participate or just watch our tournaments and battles that prove the strength, intelligence and outragous talents of the best knights this land has ever had. Our festivals and lightshows on the river are famous as well... .... and our beautiful manager will be delighted to tell your fortune with her awesome but, of course, unreal magical powers If you prefer a more silent entertainment, our readers- and writers circle will welcome you most to benefit from your great knowledge and creativity. There is also the greatest and most famous library of the land at your service at day and night, offering you every imaginable intellectual nourishment which is second to none. Our huge markets invite you to go for a shopping, presenting the most luxuary and delicious items you can purchase in Camelot. Food, spices, potions, tools, dresses, toys, homeware, armour and jewelry - we have it all. If you love nature, you may want to have a picnic in one of our wonderful gardens filled with flowers and trees or at the river near to the castle that will surprise you with the freshest and clearest water you have ever seen. . The best and most precious horses of the land will be at your service for a ride in the woods and in the fields, carrying you through the landscape that is pure paradise. Your lovely children will take pleasure in one of our many tents for a camping-adventure outside the castle. If you prefer to enjoy your time alone, you may want to take your accompany to a safe place where they will be looked after for the time being and await your return. We also offer a tour to our vaults where you can always expect the unexpected - including raising the dead who will wander the castle to be catched by you and to be brought back where they belong in case you are in the mood for a lovely zombie- and ghost hunt. A visit in the local tavern may be your wish at the end of the day where our finest spirits are being served to you while suiting yourself at one of our most comfortable tables that is flooded by the warmest light of scented candles. Your wonderful experience can be completed with a hot bath in the whirlpool or a massage that will take care of your unbelievably pleasant relaxation. 'Our wonderful staff is looking forward to you! Enjoy your stay!''' Category:Blog posts